


Slow and Steady

by fili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fili is pathetic when he's sick, Fluff, Kili takes pity on him, M/M, Pure teeth rotting fluff, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, and forces him to drink an oceanload of hot lemon water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is sick; Kili looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just teeth-rotting fluff.

When Kili woke up feeling hotter than a whorehouse on nickel night, he momentarily wondered if he and Fili had been transported into the depths of hell during the night. As he pushed back the covers, he sighed with relief when a blast of cool air hit his bare skin, but it wasn’t until he ran a hand along the curve of Fili’s thigh that he realized the heat was emitting from his sleeping brother.

Frowning, he touched the blonde’s arm, and found it blazing just as hot as his leg. A touch to Fili’s forehead discovered that he was running a fever, and had started to sweat. Kili brushed his thumb across the blonde’s cheek and gently shook him awake, making a sympathetic sound as Fili’s tired eyes peeled open reluctantly.

“Hurts.” Was all he said, shivering almost violently as he curled into a ball. Kili hummed and pulled the blankets up; tucking them around Fili’s shaking form.

The brunette pressed a gentle kiss to his brother’s chapped lips. “Go back to sleep, idiot.” Another kiss was given, before Kili pushed himself off the bed and pulled on one of Fili’s oversized shirts from the floor. Checking to make sure that the elder had done as directed, Kili slipped quietly from the room and padded into the kitchen.

Truth be told he wasn’t used to taking care of anyone else; normally Fili was the one taking care of Kili when he was sick or drunk or otherwise in a bad way. But the blonde could barely move let alone look after himself, so getting him healthy again was up to his little brother.

Kili hummed to himself as he moved around the kitchen; one of Fili’s favourite songs that had been stuck in his head for weeks now. _I move slow and steady, but I feel like a waterfall. Yeah, I move slow and steady, past the ones that I used to know_. A mug of hot water was boiled, and freshly squeezed lemon juiced added to it. Food was ignored for the time being, because the younger Durin figured that Fili wouldn’t be able to swallow much for a little while.

Kili returned to the bedroom and set the mug of hot lemon water on the nightstand while he urged his brother into a sitting position. Retrieving the mug, he pressed it into Fili’s hands and slipped back into the bed after removing his shirt and tossing it back on the floor. Kili had never been fond of wearing clothing in bed, and even with his brother sick he saw no reason to start covering himself up.

Fili’s eyes began to droop before he finished the lemon water, and Kili gave a light chuckle as he took the mug once more and set it on the floor beside the bed. He fluffed up his pillows and shifted to lay on his side, bringing Fili with him. Enfolding his brother in his arms, one hand softly stroked up and down the blonde’s sweat-slicked back, while the other toyed with the fluffy ends of his long, tawny coloured hair.

Fili mumbled something indecipherable and slipped into a restless sleep, tossing and turning in his brothers arms until Kili was about ready to strangle him. But every time annoyance began to rise in the younger sibling, Fili would shift and snuggle closer to Kili’s chest for a few moments before resuming his wiggling, which left Kili sighing and unable to really be annoyed.

The next few days carried on roughly the same; Fili slept through most of his illness and when he was awake Kili forced him to drink so much hot lemon water that they eventually ran out of lemons and the younger Durin unwillingly left the house to buy more. When he returned, he had to bite his lip to stifle his laughter. Fili had obviously tried to get up while Kili was out, but had instead gotten himself tangled in the blankets and landed in a heap on the floor. “Idiot.” The brunette scolded, scooping his stupid brother up and dumping him unceremoniously back into the bed.

The fourth morning dawned and Kili let out a sigh of relief when he ran his hands over his brother’s skin and found it warm and dry, instead of sweat-slicked and blazing. He squawked and flailed ungracefully when he suddenly found himself being pulled to straddle Fili’s hips. The blonde looked up at him with a tired smile, one hand moving to the back of the younger male’s neck while the other wound itself into Kili’s dark hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

Kili indulged his brother for a moment, before pulling back and wrinkling his nose. “Gross, Fee,” He snarked. “Go brush your teeth before kissing me again.” Fili snorted and flipped them to press the brunette into the mattress, kissing him soundly before pulling back with a grin curling his lips.

 “I’m not sick anymore, little brother. You can’t boss me around.” Kili sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching up to pull his brother down into another mind-numbing kiss.


End file.
